HFSGGVSPNVCVC6SLIE
(0:09.7) OK (0:10.4) Guess who's back (0:11.6) (0:12.5) Back again (0:13.6) (0:14.3) Shady's back (0:15.6) (0:16.2) Tell a friend (0:17.7) Now everyone report to the dance floor (0:19.8) To the dance floor, (0:21.0) to the dance floor (0:21.9) Now everyone report to the dance floor (0:23.9) Alright stop (0:24.6) (0:25.0) Pajama time (0:26.1) Come here little kiddies, on my lap (0:28.1) Guess who's back with a brand new rap (0:29.9) And I don't mean rap (0:30.9) As in a new case of child molestation accusation (0:34.0) Aah aah aah aah aah (0:35.1) No worries, pappa's got a brand new bag of toys (0:38.0) What else could I possibly do to make noise (0:39.9) I done touched on everything, but little boys (0:41.9) And that's not a stab at Micheal (0:43.5) That's just a metaphor, I'm just psycho (0:45.5) I go a little bit crazy sometimes (0:47.5) I get a little bit out of control with my rhymes (0:50.1) Good god, dip, do a little slide (0:51.9) Bend down, touch your toes and just glide (0:53.8) Up the center of the dance floor (0:55.0) Like T-P for my bung hole and it's cool if you let one go (0:58.0) Nobody's gonna know who'd hear it (0:59.8) Give a little "poot poot", it's OK (Fart Sound) (1:02.5) Oops my C-D just skipped (1:03.6) And everyone just heard you let one rip (1:05.5) Now I'm gonna make you dance (1:07.4) It's your chance (1:08.2) Yeah boy shake that ass, (1:09.7) Oops I mean girl girl girl girl (1:11.7) Now you know you're my world (1:13.3) Alright now lose it (1:14.3) Aah aah aah aah aah (1:15.5) Just lose it (1:16.2) Aah aah aah aah aah (1:17.6) Go crazy (1:18.2) Aah aah aah aah aah (1:19.5) Oh baby (1:20.3) Aah aah Oh baby baby aah aah It's Friday and it's my day (1:23.3) Chance to party all the way to Sunday (1:25.2) Maybe till Monday, I dunno what day (1:27.3) Everyday's just a holiday (1:28.9) Crusin' on the freeway (1:30.2) Feelin' kinda breezy (1:31.1) Get the top down, let my hair blow (1:33.1) I dunno where I'm goin' (1:34.4) All I know is when I get there (1:35.9) Someones gonna (touch my body) Excuse me miss, (1:37.9) I don't mean to sound like a jerk (1:39.2) But I'm feelin' just a little stressed out from work (1:41.3) Could you punch me in the stomach and pull my hair (1:43.3) Spit on me, maybe gouge my eyes out, yeah (1:45.3) Now what's your name girl (1:46.5) What's your sign (1:47.4) Man, you must be up out your mind (1:49.5) Dre aah aah Beer goggles, blind (1:51.3) I'm just trying to unwind Now I'm Now I'm gonna make you dance (1:55.0) It's your chance (1:56.0) Yeah boy shake that ass, (1:57.4) Oops I mean girl girl girl girl (1:59.4) Now you know you're my world (2:00.8) Alright now lose it (2:01.9) Aah aah aah aah aah (2:03.1) Just lose it (2:03.9) Aah aah aah aah aah (2:05.3) Go crazy (2:05.9) Aah aah aah aah aah (2:07.2) Oh baby (2:07.9) Aah aah Oh baby (2:08.8) baby aah aah It's Tuesday and I'm locked up (2:10.9) I'm in jail and I don't know what happened (2:12.8) They say I was running butt naked (2:14.7) Down the street screaming Aah aah aah aah Your honor I'm sorry, (2:17.8) I don't remember (2:18.7) All I know is this much (2:19.7) I'm not guilty (2:20.6) They said save it boy (2:22.0) We got you on tape (2:23.0) Telling an old lady to "touch my body" (2:25.0) Now this is the part where the rap breaks down (2:27.0) It gets real intense, no one makes a sound (2:28.9) Everything looks like it's 8 Mile now (2:31.0) The beat comes back and everybody lose themselves (2:32.8) Now step back to reality (2:33.9) Look it's B.Rabbit (2:34.9) You signed me up to battle? (2:36.1) I'm a grown man (2:36.9) Chuba chuba chuba chuba chuba chuba (2:38.6) I don't have any lines to go right here so (2:40.3) Duba duba teletubie fella's (2:41.5) what? (2:42.1) fella's yeah? Grab you left (nut), make right one jealous what? (2:44.8) Black girls White girls (2:46.1) Skinny girls Fat girls (2:47.0) Tall girls (2:47.4) Small girls (2:48.0) I'm calling all girls (2:49.0) Everyone report to the dance floor (2:50.6) It's your chance for a little romance or (2:52.5) Butt squeezing it's the season (2:54.5) Just go (2:54.9) aah aah aah aah (2:55.9) It's so appeasin' Now I'm gonna make you dance (2:58.4) It's your chance (2:59.3) Yeah boy shake that ass, (3:00.8) Oops I mean girl girl girl girl (3:02.7) Now you know you're my world (3:04.3) Alright now lose it (3:05.4) Aah aah aah aah aah (3:06.6) Just lose it (3:07.3) Aah aah aah aah aah (3:08.6) Go crazy (3:09.3) Aah aah aah aah aah (3:10.5) Oh baby (3:11.3) Aah aah Oh baby baby aah aah Um num num touch my body (3:14.7) Um num num touch my body (3:16.7) Ooh boy just touch my body (3:18.6) I mean girl (3:19.5) just touch my body (3:20.6) body.. body.. (3:22.1)